


Sexy Seven of Brotherly Love

by bcandii



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandii/pseuds/bcandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is apart of my Brotherly Love series with is an original work. Wattpad will not let me publish this there, due to it's explicit material, so it's here. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Seven of Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: IIII’MMMMM BAAAAACCCCK!!! Who else is excited? I’ve caught plenty of slack from you guys about not updating, but it’s taken me this long to get a computer back. I’ve missed you guys so much though, and I’m really happy to say hello to the newer fans of this story that has come along since I’ve been gone. I hope this chapter is worth the wait though; it’s what you guys have been waiting on the most probably. I don’t really do sex scenes, especially this graphic. I’m REALLY nervous about it. Hope it’s up to par. Thanks for reading. As always, read and review, comment and kudos and vote, just love it and much as I love you guys. **CaNDi**

{{SEXUAL CONTENT}} {{SEXUAL CONTENT}} {{SEXUAL CONTENT}} Last chance to turn around!! {{SEXUAL CONTENT}} {{SEXUAL CONTENT}} {{SEXUAL CONTENT}}

 

*DAMON’S POV*

I move my other hand down his back, merely a brush of fingers against the tight shirt, but it was enough to send shivers down his spine. He pulled me into the room, our bodies collapsing on the bed. He covered my body with his from head to toe, only lifting his head to look into my eyes. “I love you.” He whispered to me as I rolled us over, loaming over him with a smirk that quickly turned to a smile with his soft eyes staring up at me.  
“I love you too.” I replied, lowly, caressing the side of his face before diving upwards into a deep kiss. I rubbed my hands down his sides, pushing my tongue into his mouth, battling with his. I smirked when he moaned, it was a deep moan that vibrated both of our chests. I pushed my hips down into his, easily feeling his member through his tight pants. I groaned, a deep throated groan that he echoed. I heard him murmur my name around my tongue just before I broke the kiss, my lips moving down his face, to his neck, then further down to his collarbone before I was met with the fabric of his shirt. I pulled at it anxiously, never letting my mouth up off his skin, he laced his fingers in my hair, keeping my head from moving for a few moments before he used it to pull me away, to a seated position on his lap as he sat up too. He yanked his shirt over his head, throwing it across the room, before doing the same to mine. Shane had his hands on me before it landed, somewhere near the window, and they kept moving, first across my stomach, up over my nipples, before wrapping around my back. He moved his hands back to the front and then up over my nipples again, but moving further up, wrapping both hands around my neck, pulling my face closer until our lips met again. It was like he was hungry for it and it suddenly struck me that this was actually happening. This was my brother underneath me, it was Shane, but most importantly, it was the boy that I was head over heels for.  
“How did I get so lucky?” He mumbled against my lips, as if reading my thoughts, but that was mostly normal for us.  
“For the same reason I did, probably.” I replied. He pulled his face back slightly, looking me in the eyes.  
“And why is that?” He asked.  
“I have no clue, but I’m not going to complain. Gift horse, mouth, all that good jazz.” I told him, smirked, moving my face into his neck, kissing softly along his jaw, using my tongue on the shell of his ear, all while he was thinking. I could tell he was trying to run with his thoughts, but I was distracting him too much, eventually, he gave up. He turned his head and nibbled on my ear just like he did the morning after ‘The Infamous Party Hook Up’, when we were discussing becoming ‘Us’ and it sent a shot straight to my cock. I was already dripping precum, but if he kept that up, I’d come before he even touched my dick. That spurred me on. I pulled away, pushing him onto his back, my hands moving to his jeans. One hand was undoing the button and the zipper while the other was feelings his thickness through the unyielding denim. He had his head thrown back into the pillow roughly and all I could see what the expanse of his throat, he swallowed thickly, having trouble breathing properly, probably because he wasn’t even focusing on breathing.

*Shane’s POV*  
As the Damon undid the button to my pants, his hand on my dick through them, I felt his breath across my stomach, growing warmer by the second until finally his tongue and then his lips met my skin, moving further down as each inch of skin was revealed to the cool air. When the zipper all the way down, he let go of me completely but only for a moment as both hands found a hip, coercing me off the bed so he could pull my jeans down, slowly, torturously. The confides of my remaining clothes was killing me, almost as much as him still wearing clothes was killing me. Because it wasn’t fair, and I would have made sure we were equally naked as soon as my pants and underwear hit the floor, but my twin was looking at me like I was the most beautiful person on the planet rather than the same person he sees every day, in the mirror. But there he was, staring down at me, his left hand caressing my right hip seemingly without thought, lips touching my knee in a soft kiss, eyes never leaving me as it drank in every inch of my pale skin. I knew what he could be seeing. It was the same things I saw in him, the messy, even if styled, hair that made me want to run my fingers through it. The chiseled abs and perfect ‘V’ shape formed by his hips. The muscled legs and arms, the smooth skin and the warm smile. We looked just alike, there were so few differences, but there was that one. The main one that we discovered when we were still in Elementary School. My birthmark. Damon didn’t have one, not really. Just a darkened bit of skin on his calf, but me, I have a fingerprint shaped, dark brown birthmark on my inner thigh. That’s where his eyes landed and refused to move from, even as I wiggled from the intense gaze. He descended slowly, hand trailing down from my hip to hold my right thigh where it was, pulling my left leg down and away, letting him fit easier between them. He placed kisses down my inner thigh, from my knee, closer and closer to the mark that showed our different beings, but it wasn’t until he put his mouth on it fully that I realized his other hand had been moving up my other thigh until his hand was back on my dick, skin on skin in the most delicious warmth I had ever felt. I knew that I wouldn’t last long, being touched from the man of his dreams for the first time outside of my dreams. It was easy to tell when Damon realized that too, my whiny moans obviously being.. obvious. His smirk told me he knew, but it softened into a smile that seemed less judgy. He nibbled at the mark before lifting up again, putting his mouth in the best place possible, right on the head of my cock. The moan I gave only intensified when I realized, more like felt, him moaning too. He pulled off with a kiss to my tip before swallowing me deeply. I had my fingers in his hair, tightening quickly. It wasn’t that I wanted him to stop, but other than the moans, I didn’t know how else for me to let him know just how much I NEVER wanted him to stop. “Don’t stop!” I tried saying, but I knew it was barely English. His fingers pressed in on my thigh where his mouth was just a few moments ago, at the same time his finger found my rim and I couldn’t hold back anymore. I was releasing into him mouth before I even had a chance to warn him. I didn’t even have the strength to apologize either, I was too busy being a pile of euphoric goo. After he finished using his mouth to pump me for all I was worth, I felt him moving my knees up; I was just coming back to the world of the living when I felt his tongue spear into me. My sensitive cock twitched and I moaned shamelessly. He licked me with a wide tongue twice before pushing in a little. He moved back slightly, finding the lube in the middle drawer, dribbling some on my hole and using his fingers now, watching in awe as he tried to push a single finger inside, but he was going too slow, and he had already had his time with driving me out of my mind, it was my turn.  
I put both my hands on my ass, pushing his away gently before making my middle finger of each hand find my whole and stretching it just slightly for him to see. It had the desired effect, he whimpered. A whimper that sounded suspiciously like my name. I let myself feel more than think my way through fingering myself, letting him watch until I thought I was sufficiently stretched. I called out to him, begging him to take off his pants, still fingering myself to let him watch. My cock was back at full attention and I knew I would be lasting a little longer this time, despite how good it felt. My brother rose from the bed quickly, only fumbling for a moment because he refused to take his eyes off where my fingers, two from each hand, was repeatedly disappearing inside of me. When he was naked, gloriously naked, he joined me on the bed, on his knees, dick close to my eyes, but sitting up far enough to still be able to watch. The sight alone had me closer than my own touch. I pulled one hand out, adding a third finger from my left hand to keep him distracted. I lubed my other hand, one handed, and found his dick. He grunted loudly, his eyes slipping closed for a moment before finding my hands, the gorgeous eyes traveling between each before putting his right against my ass, now watching both at the same time, along with another moan. I couldn’t take any more, I jerked him off once, twice, three times more before removing my fingers from inside me and guiding his dick to my waiting and willing hole. As soon as his tip touched, we gave identical moans and I pushed further than I had originally intended, but with the thorough fingering, it was fine, in fact- “OH YES!” Damon moaned as I made him bottom out inside of me. I put my legs around his waist and fucked myself on him a few times, torturously slow before my twin couldn’t take it anymore and he leaned in further, grabbing my thighs and pulling out, slamming back in full force, doing it again when I yelled loudly, clearly loving it. I didn’t care how shameless I was, it was glorious, feeling him inside me, as deep as he could go, and him still trying to go deep with each thrust. It wasn’t long before Damon was close, if not from the first thrust. Damon wrapped a hand around my cock, pumping quickly, bringing my already dripping cock to another climax before long. Clenching around Damon purposefully, making him come deep inside me. He leaned all the way to me, wrapping and arm around my back and holding me as close as he could, still coming, and kissing me. “I love you, Shane. So, so much. I love you.” He kissed me again. “Love you.”  
“I love you too, Damon. I love you more. Truly.” Damon obviously wanted to fight me on that, about who loved who more, but neither really had energy left for anything except collapsing. And we did, moments later, Damon curling beside me, pulling my willing arm around him, ignoring the quickly cooling come he smeared from my dick across his ass.  
“Shower in morning, sleep now.” He mumbled as the fell asleep spooning.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I’m really worried that if I reread this to check through it, I’ll say it was all horrible and I will delete it all without giving it to you guys, because I’m very self conscious of sex scenes, especially ones like this. SO. I’m not going to reread it and check for mistakes, I trust you guys will tell me if I did something wrong. I wrote all of this in one night, and I’m really tired and I have to work again tomorrow, so I post now. Don’t hate me.  
> PS, I missed you guys. <3 **CaNDi**


End file.
